Apeirophobia
by Delle Tuh
Summary: Revised and Reposted. Hermione and Ron Story. Rated M for sexual content. "The beauty of the world has two edges, one of laughter, one of anguish, cutting the heart asunder."


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own __Harry Potter._

**Apeirophobia  
**_The Fear of Infinity_

The air was warm, a soft breeze rustling the grass beneath her feet. Her hand drew lazy circles in the damp blades that were verdant even in the swift darkness, a swirl of mist above the sky, obscuring the stars. Obscuring infinity from her innocent eyes. She sighed, her legs crossing restlessly, rubbing the soft fabric of her dress between her legs, feeling the material ride into her thigh, brushing sensitive spots in the triangle below her abdomen.

A weight had been lifted from her shoulders, an immense weight that left bruises so deep that the naked eye couldn't see past the fragile surface. She hid them all too well, hid the fear behind her golden ochre eyes, hid the torment beneath her slight smile. She closed her eyes, a wistful look set upon her delicate features, playing with the corners of her pale pink lips.

He stood from afar, watching as the girl rolled her hips, her hand placed upon her collarbone lightly, the other resting on the hem of her dress, riding up her soft skin and raking her nails down the smooth flesh, causing it to redden under the pressure. Her eyes were closed, lines of concentration filling the corners, her full bottom lip obscured by the strain her teeth caused on the wet skin.

The moon left a silver glow upon her pale flesh, soft tendrils of hair falling around her face gracefully, a movement of wind perhaps, or the restlessness of her hands that pushed the curls from her face. A sigh escaped her throat, filling the air with sexual tension. And he could no longer act a voyeur.

His strides were quiet but ruffled the grass with a whisper, causing the girl who writhed on the floor to open her eyes, and gasp loudly, her hand still inching closer, fingertips grazing soaked fabric, teasing the ridges and warmth that lay hidden from the man's hungry eyes. Her ache began to fill the precipice that replaced her heart, making the edges throb with need, making her hands shake and her mind buzz with anxiety, with excitement.

He bent down to her, capturing her knee in his firm grasp and slowly moving it farther from it's partner, as he settled in the crook between her legs, his hips grinding against hers, causing a sweet friction that left a burning aftertaste in her mouth. He hovered above her, barely coming in contact with her rising body, breaths coming in short gasps, anticipation itching her insides, begging for release.

His breath was hot on her cheek, his pale blue eyes a contrast from the burning red hair the lay scattered across his forehead, his movements slow and deliberate. She felt his lips lightly on her jaw, brushing slowly across the warmth that lay beneath his touch, following the curve of her chin and finally the corner of her mouth.

She had waited for him, wanted him to show up. Their tryst was the only thing that kept her going, kept her sane. The strands of stress pulled at her nerves, making them shake with fury and build with intensity every moment she couldn't see him, every moment he wasn't around. But with their tryst came unease, a creeping illness that fed a caged guilt until obsession overcame it all, and left her wanting more.

His lips were soft against hers, feeding a building fire that licked at her senses, filling her head with smoky images and cloudy thoughts. Her fingers stung with feeling, gripping his shirt in her fist, an arm curling around his neck, begging for his body against hers, wanting the contact that was so clearly within her reach. His tongue stole away her understanding, moving it slowly across her lips, gaining entrance where they met in slight seams, and then slipping through unnoticed.

He stroked her thoroughly, flicking her flesh with his, tasting her with a sensitivity to her flavor he had never noticed before. Every part of her was surrounding him, her skin, her taste, her scent, the sound of her small whimpers as his hands slithered across the bottom of her skirt, her hand still perched atop her thigh. His fingers entwined with hers, his knuckles brushing against her growing warmth, a whimper, merely a faint whisper was etched on her lips, her eyes searching for his in the silence, wishing to break away from the strings that pulled her to her life, and to attach the frayed edges to him, her best friend, the only thing that felt real anymore.

His hand cupped her thigh, pulling her leg around his hip, hitching her torso higher on his body, the heat from her core racing through the material that held them confined, that left them in reality. Soon her dress was around her waist, pooling around her innocently, blue silk shimmering in the dim light cast by the moon. He sighed at the sight of her skin, bending to press his head to her chest, hearing her heart beat furiously under his touch, her breathing ragged and uncontrolled, an animal in waiting.

He kissed her collarbone, grazing his teeth against the elegant curve it created, dipping his tongue in the small hollow before rolling his hips closer to hers, their hands still entwined, still teasing the fabric encased warmth that ached so badly she wanted to scream. Her body was trembling madly with need, a need for the release only he could provide, a release she only ever truly wanted from him.

His lips were at her ear, curling warmth around her cold skin, causing her to shiver, her hand shaking in his palm as his fingers dipped involuntarily past the material between her legs, and gently traced circles on the flesh, her breathing coming in wild gasps. He smiled to himself, sadness creeping through the protective fog that built around them, cold and immobilizing. But he let the intense silence remove all thought…focusing on the voice held in the darkness.

It was his name, a quiet moan that lay perfectly in her eyes, still dripping with emotion on her parted lips. His breathe caught in high his throat, though his movements stayed firm and sure, her fingers gripping his, keeping him grounded. She pulled him forward, pressing her lips to his softly, keeping only a moments space between them.

So light he barely heard it, so sure that he knew he felt her lips brush against his, forming the word that brought his senses to a new understanding of high.

_Ron…_

It was so clear that he couldn't have missed it, not even if he wanted to. Her lips drew them out so perfectly he had to suppress a moan, of satisfaction or pain, he knew not, only that he would kill to hear it again. So he pressed his body flush to hers, his arm straining under the weight, his eyes glazed with forgotten lust.

His fingers began to pick up a pace, gliding and swirling, dipping and circling, her fingers still in his palm, her nails digging into his knuckles. Her moans growing louder with each stroke, piercing the stifled calm of the warm autumn air, filling the trees with whispers and leaving the grass beneath them imprinted, forever.

Soon her hips began to shift closer to his, almost involuntarily, her eyes swimming with tears that strained against the passion in his touch, the sweetness of each kiss he placed upon her lips. She cried out, the ache finally bursting, a swirl of oblivion reaching out to her before pulling back just before the final note, leaving her satiated, but still needy.

It wasn't enough, and she feared that it never would be. Her eyes were burning with hunger, her legs wrapping around him with demand. And soon clothes were ripping off bodies and skin was finally able to feel the warmth it had craved for too long, to feel the life it had been wanting so badly, to replace the cold darkness left by the occupied beds they slept in.

His hands were strong, one in the hair behind her neck, grasping at the roots and tugging lightly in tune with the bites that caught her lip, his tongue stroking the stinging flesh before plunging within her taste again. His other hand was still grasping the underside of her knee, stroking it slightly while his bare hips stroked her intently.

Then, he could feel her, siding his length with ease, enveloping him with such a dizzying wash of feelings in his senses that he choked out a strangled breath, his cheek pressed intimately to hers, his hot breathe brushing across her skin, his lips, grazing her ear with hesitation. Her hand we're suddenly in his hair, scratching the nape of his neck with slow strokes and tugging softly in between.

Her hips seemed to inch in front of his, the pressure making him shake unconsciously, and with a thrust of his hips she cried out once again, though it was not his name in those words. They were primal, a growl of satisfaction, her eyes wild with abandon and dark with lust , then he saw it, there deep within her eyes.

The feeling overtook him, his hips moved in tandem to hers, her hands grabbing him closer, her body forming perfectly into his, into every curve and dip of his body, and hers. Her moans were uninhibited, the beyond shaking with the energy they created, moving forward as they did, and pulsing with the same heartbeats.

Their breathing was a rhythm, intertwined with the crashing of hips and the adrenaline that pumped in their ears, the stinging ache growing with each thrust and pull, with each breath they took together. And soon the colors danced before their eyes, exploding with the sway of the trees branches and hollow thrum of her contractions beginning to grow, and finally it pulled her under.

The pressure exploded, the one she'd been waiter for, she gripped him with as much strength as her release would let her, her body rising into his, her back arching as a scream tore from her mouth, her teeth biting her bottom lip as if the pleasure was enough to hurt, on the brink of excruciating.

And as his own release spread through his muscles, causing the earth to fall around him, his vision to go black from the intensity and the only feeling was her, the only presence, only thought in his mind was her. And at that point infinity seemed to stretch out before them, the blackness threatening to envelop them, the guilt after the storm, the storm you watched overtake your whole life.

Tears welled in her eyes before his own caught hers, bringing her back to the small meadow where the amber bark sang to her, and the air smelled like smoke from the fall. Where all she could feel was their hearts beating, and his breath warming her face.

--

**Author's Note: **Revised and Reposted. I really truly love this one, it's quite beautiful in my opinion. Review! --Delta


End file.
